hbntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model Cycle 2
''Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model, Cycle 2''= '''''Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model Cycle 2''''' is the second cycle of ''Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model. '' This competition is an FNTM on Youtube. The winner will receive a $100,000 contract with Maybelline New York, a contract with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IMG_Models IMG Models], the cover of ''Harper's Bazaar and a 6-Page spread.'' All three this cycle are Joanna Krupa, Guinevere Van Seenus, and Whitney Thompson. This is not a real compeittion, it is for an FNTM on Youtube. This is no way affiliated with any of the names mentioned. The first international destination for this cycle is Punta Cana, Dominican Republic but, the second international destination has not yet been revealed. This show is no way affiliated with the Harper's Bazaar magazine and corportation. This is for fun for a fantasy next top model on Youtube. Episode summaries '''Episode 1 (Premiere)''' ''Original Air Date: September 3, 2011'' In the premiere episode of Cycle 2, the 16 Finalsts were revealed. They were introduced to their host for the season; Joanna Krupa. This week, she put the models to the test for their first photo shoot. Joanna revealed that their first photo shoot of the cycle would be doing a cover-try for Beauty In Vogue. Most of the girls were impressive at the first photo shoot. At judging, Joanna introduced the judges for the season; Guinevere Van Seenus and Cycle 1 Winner, Whitney Thompson. The Guest Judge this week was Barbara Palvin. At judging, the Judges praised Patricia's photo even saying that it was one of the best photos in all of Harpers Bazaar's Next Top model. They were also impressed with Barbara and Rebecca. But, they were not so pleased with Alyce, Brittany and Lauren. Patricia was given the first call-out of the cycle and it was Analeigh and Sanne that landed in the bottom two dubbed the worst this week. The judges gave Analeigh another chance and Sanne was sent home. *'''First call-out:''' Patricia Van Der Vliet *'''Bottom two:''' Analeigh Tipton & Sanne Nijhof *'''Eliminated:''' Sanne Nijhof Episode 2 ''Original Air Date: September 13, 2011'' After the first elimination of the Cycle, the 15 remaining models were put to the test by modeling with a male model for their photo shoot this week. Joanna revealed that this week's photo shoot would have the models embodying Romantic Novel Covers. At judging, the judges were shocked to learn that Alice, Analeigh, and Rebecca did not do the photo shoot this week. The judges were impressed by girls like Molly, Nicole, Barbara, and Mariana. Molly unanimously recieved the first call-out by the judges. When only three girls were left to be called, Joanna announced that they would give 2 girls another opportunity. Joanna gave Rebecca her photo. Alice and Analeigh landed in the bottom two for both not doing the photo shoot this week and questioned their lack of passion for the competition. Analeigh was sent home for not only being in the bottom two, two weeks in a row, but, for not doing the photo shoot this week. *'''First call-out:''' Molly O'Connell *'''Bottom two:''' Alice Burdeu & Analeigh Tipton *'''Eliminated:''' Analeigh Tipton Episode 3 ''Original Air Date: September 21, 2011'' *'''First call-out:''' Nicole Fox *'''Bottom two:''' Alyce Crawford & Cassi Ven Den Dugen *'''Eliminated:''' Alyce Crawford Episode 4 ''Original Air Date: September 27, 2011'' *'''First call-out:''' Lauren Brie Harding *'''Bottom two:''' Alice Burdeu & Brittany Market *'''Eliminated:''' Alice Burdeu Episode 5 ''Original Air Date: October 3, 2011'' *'''First call-out:''' Rebecca Hardy *'''Bottom two:''' Brittany Market & Molly O'Connell *'''Eliminated:''' Brittany Market & Molly O'Connell Episode 6 ''Original Air Date: October 13, 2011'' *'''First call-out:''' Barbara Meier *'''Bottom two:''' Cassi Ven Den Dugen & Mariana Bayon *'''Eliminated:''' Cassi Ven Den Dugen Episode 7 ''Original Air Date: October 21, 2011'' *'''First call-out: ''' Nicole Fox *'''Bottom two: ''' Katarzyna Dolinska & Patricia Van Der Vliet *'''Eliminated: '''Katarzyna Dolinska & Patricia Van Der Vliet Episode 8 ''Original Air Date: October 26, 2011'' *'''First call-out: ''' *'''Bottom two: ''' *'''Eliminated: ''' Episode 9 ''Original Air Date: TBA'' *'''First call-out: ''' *'''Bottom two: ''' *'''Eliminated: ''' Contestants ''(ages stated are at time of contest)'' Eliminated Still in the running Call-Out Order=